Love Goes On
by kazeniya
Summary: Ini adalah cerita mengenai Alice yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadap Oz, dia selalu berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa di balik semua sifat dinginnya itu, dia sangat menyukai Oz, lebih dari seorang teman biasa.  My very first fic here, :


Author : kazeniya

Pairing : Alice x OZ

Title : When Love Goes On

Disclaimer : I don't own Pandora Hearts, but Jun Mochizuki and also the italic words is taken from some of Chemistry songs like Life Goes On and Wings of Words.

Note : Hope all of you like it. Maaf kalo terlalu drama. I'm pure amateur

_I wonder if it's weak to let you know when I'm feeling sad  
Would it be alright to reveal when I'm heartbroken?_

Apakah dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Apakah semua yang aku lakukan ini salah. Mungkin hanya dia yang salah mengerti. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku berharap kalau kau menganggapku lebih dari teman. Aku ingin lebih dari , aku terlalu naïf untuk itu. Aku lebih dulu menjaga gengsiku daripada harus mengemis perasaan itu padamu. Oz, aku tahu kita hanya bertemu sesaat, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa telah mengagumimu sejak lama, walaupun terkadang semua kepolosanmu membuatku muak. Aku hargai kalau persahabatanmu dengan Gilbert adalah hal penting bagimu, tapi bisakah kau juga menghargai perasaan ini?

"Maaf, Alice, aku sudah berjanji sama Gil, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" lagi dan lagi, dia memberi ekspresi inosennya itu.

"Huh, kenapa kau minta izin, pergi saja sesuka mu, tidak adanya urusan denganmu." Aku mencoba angkuh dan membohongi diriku sendiri.

Dia menepuk lembut kepalaku, " Jangan khawatir, aku akan bawakan sesuatu untukmu nanti."

Dengan cepat aku menepisnya, dan dia berlalu masih dengan senyum polos. Andai dia tahu, betapa sulitnya aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini dan bersikap dingin di depannya.

_I've just got to believe  
Even if I have no place to go anymore as darkness closes in  
I won't hesitate to step forward because you're here with me now_

Langit malam ini terlihat begitu bersih, hanya ada secercah cahaya bulan yang tertutup oleh awan. Aku suka suasana ini. Sendiri, menatap langit di balkon, mendramatisir semua kesedihan ini. Tapi, tidak ada suasana apapun yang bisa menenangkan hatiku selain ini. Hangat, tenang dan sepi, aku mencoba untuk tidak menangisi semua ini. Untuk apa? Walau aku menangis darah pun belum tentu, dia bisa menerima perasaanku.  
_  
_

_The tears I've cried will surely become shining crystals  
I'll softly hold you, I'll be with you.._

Tapi,… tetap saja, aku terlalu emosional untuk ini. Semua keheningan terpecah Oz berdiri tepat disebelahku. " Sudah ku duga, pasti kau disini, Alice." Seperti biasa, aku kembali mengontrol diri.

"Mau apa kau kesini ? Bukannya kau ada urusan dengan Gil?"

"Entah kenapa, Gil malah sibuk dengan Break …yah, dan aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, jadi aku pulang saja, oh ya sesuai janji ku, ada sesuatu untukmu."

Dia menyodorkanku sebuah miniatur kelinci hitam, " Kau harus simpan ya !"

Jujur, aku suka pemberiannya, "mmm..ya..terima kasih..walaupun sebenarnya ini terlalu..hmm..ah sudahlah.."

Aku kembali menatap langit, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Oz mulai bicara.

"Alice ternyata punya sisi lembut juga."

"Apa maksudmu Oz ?" aku memberinya tatapan membunuh.

"Hahaha, maksudku, Alice suka menatap langit malam dan itu terlihat cantik sekali."

"eh.."  
"Iya.."

Aku berusaha tidak menatap mukanya, karena aku malu sekali.

"Tuh kan, Alice mukamu memerah.."

"Diam, berisik kau Oz"

"Tapi, aku suka Alice seperti itu. Walaupun Alice galak, aku tahu Alice itu baik."

Apa yang barusan dia katakan. Jangan konyol, Alice, gumamku dalam hati. Dia berkata begitu hanya untuk menyenangkanku. "Ya begitulah, tapi mungkin bagimu Gil lebih baik daripada aku kan?"

"Hah?"

"Seberapa penting Gil bagimu.."

"Seberapa penting?"

"Jawab saja.."

"Dia itu…Gil tidak seperti sahabatku. Dia justru lebih cocok jadi kakakku. Aku akan memilihnya dari pada apapun di dunia ini. Sungguh, dia orang yang berharga bagiku..paling paling berharga."

Aku terdiam kemudian menatap lurus ke wajahnya, kelopak mataku terasa panas.

"Lantas…bagaimana..bagaimana denganku? "

"Alice kau kenapa..kok tiba-tiba..?"

"bagaimana denganku… ?"

"Alice…"

"Aku tahu sejak awal, bagimu aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang pemarah…aku..aku..terkadang ingin berbicara..atau denganmu berdua saja.." Oz tidak menjawabku, perlahan air mataku menetes. Aku kembali bergumam.

"aku juga tahu, kau mungkin tidak akan memikirkanku, Gil adalah segalanya untukmu, aku juga baru-baru ini mengenalmu, dan aku yakin kau akan memilih persahabatan. Tapi, Oz, aku ingin kau juga mengerti, aku ingin kau memperhatikanku saat aku bicara,.."

"Alice…"

"Oz..aku..suka padamu, semua ejekan, sikap dingin dan kasarku, kini aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Aku muak berpura-pura di depanmu. Aku muak, Oz, "

Kemudian dia memelukku, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku kira sebelumnya.  
"Kau salah, Alice. Aku memang bersahabat karib dengan Gil, lalu kau berpikir, aku tidak mau menerimamu?"

Aku tidak ingin perasaan hangat ini berakhir. "Maafkan aku, andaikan..andai saja aku…"

Dia masih memelukku, "Lebih…lebih dari apa yang apa kau pikirkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Kau dan Gil, selama kalian masih ada disampingku, tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada itu."

Oz melepaskan pelukannya tapi semakin mendekat kepadaku, bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibirku. Aku merasa beku. Inilah jawaban Oz atas semua perasaanku. _  
_Aku menyesal telah berpikir sesuatu yang buruk mengenainya, aku terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Aku senang bahwa aku menjadi orang yang penting baginya.

_We'll make the future we dreamed about come true beyond the twinkling stars  
That's why we should be together when it happens_


End file.
